Playtime Isn't Fun Without Any Toys
by SeptemberSky17
Summary: Batman's life is hectic. He's got a new kid under his wing, he's more tired than ever, and Tim's got a crush on Dick. Not to mention the Joker's plays just keep getting worse, or are they getting desperate? Rated T right now, but MAY be M later.


_**Second story in one day! Woohoo! Alright, this IS my first Batman fanfic, so tell me how I do! I know a little about it, and I love the storyline (though in my opinion they can't make a good movie for the life of them. No offense to Heath Ledger of course. R.I.P., he was just too awesome. They kill all the awesome people in the world. MJ, Elizabeth Taylor, Heath Ledger, Marilyn Monroe... you get the picture.) Also, there IS and OC in this, but don't freak, she isn't to huge to the story, I just thought Tim needed a sister and Bruce needed a daughter. Adopted of course.**_

_**Well, there you go! Read on, but be warned, if I do continue this, there will be hints of malexmale relationships... thre kinda already is now... but you get the point! Enjoy! **_

The kitchen window was, much to Alfred's dismay, wide open- but no matter how many times he scolded Bruce, the young billionaire would never think to shut it. Partly because he enjoyed the sweet Gotham breeze, and partly because it bothered Alfred, which was always fun. Leaves fluttered in and littered the floor as Bruce picked up the paper.

**Wayne Manor Captures Another Stray**

Read the title, and his eyes flickered back and forth across the page.

_To join the shy **Tim Drake**, **Joon Heartdale** was recently taken under the wing of none other than the famous billionaire and Wayne Enterprises representative, **Bruce Wayne**. Notorious for his many women, many are astonished by his abrupt paternal appeal, but none dare complain. Wayne takes his money to good use by participating in charities and donating much to Gotham- now it seems he aspires to personally help the citizens of Gotham- or is it **Batman's **doing?  
><em>

_It has been said that Miss Heartdale left Metropolis after her orphanage was set ablaze, and there were eyewitness accounts of Batman swooping to the rescue when she got into some trouble in **Gallie Alley**. Does Bruce Wayne know the Batman? And what gives the Bat a right to dump the lost souls on Bruce Wayne's doorstep? Most of all- if Wayne is aware of Batman, should he be taken off the **Arkham Asylum Board of Directors**?_

Bruce sighed and set the paper down. At least they didn't start the rumors of him actually _being_ Batman… again. After all he did for this city- as Batman and Bruce- he would think they would show some respect and _not_ accuse him of being a conspirator.

The kitchen door burst open and in came Joon and Tim, laughing, they hopped up on the counter. Bruce got up and glared at the girl.

"Young lady, where were you last night?" he scolded, and she looked up, suddenly losing her smile. She was fifteen years old, but in an instant she looked about seven, and Bruce had to catch himself for almost feeling bad. Tim bit his lip and looked down- not wanting to leave Joon hanging, but not wanting to interfere either.

"I-uh.." she stuttered and he maintained his glower, then she mumbled something. The man stiffened; it almost sounded like she said…

"A _date_!" he shouted and she flinched.

"I told you where I was going!" she argued.

"No you didn't!"

"I did too! I came downstairs and you said 'Where are you going?'" she said, mimicking him in a false deep voice. "I said 'On a date" and you said "okay.'"

"I thought you were _joking_!"

"Well I wasn't!" she shouted back, then she bit her lip nervously. "You don't think I can get a date…?"

"What- no!" he said and she stared at him with her mouth a open and a hurt in her eyes Bruce knew was false. "No- I mean- I _meant_ that I don't think that you cannot… _not_… get a date…?"

"What?"

"Oh forget it! This isn't my fault- don't make me feel bad." He said and she pouted.

"How did you find out anyway?"

"Tim told me." Bruce said, nodding to the boy who jumped up.

"_Bruce!_" he objected and Joon turned to him.

"Tim! What the hell?"

"I just asked where you were!" he explained.

"That gives him suspicion!"

"Jeez, sorry… it's not my fault you were out with Victor!"

"_Victor!_" Bruce growled, and Tim gasped, realizing his mistake.

"I- uh… Tim tapped into your brandy collection!" she diverted the attention.

"Joon got a C on her Pre-Calculus test!" Tim retorted; the older man looking back and forth.

"Tim watches Project Runway!"

"Joon was out until 1 last night!"

"_Tim kissed Richard!_" Everyone froze. Then suddenly Tim turned to Joon.

"Joon, _What the hell!_" he shouted and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh shit Tim, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" she pleaded.

"You kissed… Dick?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

"No, no, no, _he _kissed _me_." The boy argued. "He… uh…"

"Instigated?" Joon offered. "Provoked? Goaded? Prompted? Initiat-"

"One of those!" he cut her off. "It was him the whole time."

"_The whole time!_" the other two cried in unison.

"Uh…" Tim looked down, then suddenly turned and left the kitchen quickly.

"Oops…" Joon said ruefully. "Don't be too harsh! I didn't mean to say anything!"

"It's you I'm being harsh on!" he said, then shrugged. "I don't care about Tim!"

"Oh…"

"How old is Victor anyway!"

"Eighteen… we didn't do anything, I swear! And he's a good guy; I thought you said you liked him?" she asked.

"I did- I _do_, but not when he's dating you!" he said.

"Come one, Bruce! He's a scientist- a _professor_!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he's an eighteen year old boy!"

"Uh huh! That means he's mature!" she argued.

"No, it means he's smart."

"It was just a _date_. We aren't even actually an item! The reason I got home so late was because I had to stop by Commissioner Gordon's for the rest of my leave papers, you know, from the orphanage…?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bruce didn't know what to do, she hadn't _lied_… "Just tell me next time, okay? And I want to know… so uh, go up to your room… or something."

She smiled and nodded. She _was_ going to go up to her room, but first she needed to check on Tim. She really hadn't meant to say anything, it just slipped out. Bruce was now alone in the kitchen, wondering aloud:

"When did this become _my_ fault?"

Joon walked up the stairs and went through the library, heading for Tim's room. She just felt so _awful_. Bruce didn't care, and she didn't either, but she could still tell he was embarrassed. She knocked softly on the oak door. There was no answer, so she brushed the brown hair out of her eyes and walked in.

Tim was delicately situated in an old rocking chair, looking out the window to the gray day. Joon walked over and sat on the bed. She leaned over and put a hand on Tim's leg.

"It's okay." He said suddenly. "I know you didn't mean it… I just didn't want him to know until… well until I myself had figured it out."

She said nothing. She had nothing to say. She loved Tim like her brother and felt bad that he was so unsure like this. She hadn't actually _seen _them, but she caught Tim pacing through his room, hands in his hair, trying to comprehend what had just happened. When she asked, he had just sat on the bed and said: "I kissed Dick." And that was all; though Joon had tried to repress a laugh at first, slightly unaware he was being serious. She understood now. All she wanted to do was punch Dick in the face and tell him to love Tim because he was worth it. At the same time. They were both so confused.

The bed that so soft and comfortable, all Bruce could see ahead was sleep. Unfortunately, Gotham had different plans. The door creaked open and in stepped Alfred.

"Master Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Master Bruce, the Bat signal is bright in the sky."

"What time is it?" the man asked groggily, slowly getting up and stretching.

"Merely 6:45 P.M., sir." He answered.

"Great." Was the sarcastic reply, and he began to walk out of the room.

"Sir, should I get young Master Tim? Maybe Mistress Joon?" he inquired, but Bruce shook his head.

"No, Alfred, let them alone for now. I can handle this one on my own."

Fifteen minutes later, Bruce was down and situated in the Batmoblie. He turned the key in the ignition and hit the gas, speeding out of the opening from the cave. He sped to the Gotham PD, taking all the back roads no one knew about as to not cause any havoc. He parked quickly in an alleyway and scaled his way to the top of the building. Coming over the edge he saw Commissioner Gordon leaning on the light, looking as exhausted as ever. The Commissioner looked up and gave a grimace.

"It's Joker." He said with a sigh. "He's in Warehouse 82, the abandoned one down by the lake a old carnival. Really, I'm surprised he didn't try that place sooner."

"If you know where he is…" Batman began.

"A little girl, Kathy Harper, went missing two days ago. We didn't think Joker was behind it, but then he called the emergency operator and said he had her there. We think it might be a trap."

"Did he want anything." The costumed man asked and Gordon shook his head.

"When we asked, he said 'More playtime' and hung up."

"Alright. I'm on it." Batman said and walked back to the edge of the building.

"Batman!" Gordon called and the other man turned. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too, Commissioner."

_**So, how did I do? REVIEWS ARE LOVE! And should I keep with this? Let me know =)**_

5


End file.
